


The Hunt

by lallyloo



Series: Tending the Fire [4]
Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Family, Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: Esca and Marcus take Ronan on his first hunt.
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila & Esca Mac Cunoval, Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval
Series: Tending the Fire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006821
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal in 2011.
> 
> I actually forgot this fic existed and just rediscovered it today so I'm posting it here.

“There!” Marcus shouted, riding hard through the trees.

Ronan sat in front of him, nestled safely between his legs, with his hands wrapped tightly in the horse's mane. Marcus gripped the reigns in one hand, and his spear in the other, and he watched the boar skirt through the underbrush ahead of them.

“That way,” he shouted again, and he saw Esca veer off in an attempt to close the distance between himself and their prey.

It had been Esca's idea, taking Ronan on his first hunt. The boy had hunted with his tribe, but never on horseback, and Esca wanted him to learn young as both Marcus and Esca had.

With the recent damp weather, Marcus's leg had been bothering him more than usual. He knew his limp was more pronounced, and when Esca offered to massage his leg each night after the sun went down, he didn't refuse. Marcus was secretly relieved, then, when Esca didn't question his desire to accompany them on the hunt. He mounted his horse, and lifted Ronan up to join him, and Esca had merely nodded and smiled before they took off through the trees.

The animal disappeared from Marcus's sight and he steered the horse to the right in an attempt to come full circle with Esca up ahead, which would hopefully cut off the fleeing boar.

His leg strained against the sharp turn as he struggled to maintain a grip on the horse, and Marcus let out a grunt as the pain seared through him. Ronan twisted in front of him, trying to look back, attempting to gauge if he was alright.

“Marcus?” Ronan said, and he could barely make out the small voice amongst the thunder of the horse hooves and the sound of their movement through the brush.

“It's alright,” Marcus replied quietly, his voice a low rumble against Ronan's back.

They veered back to the left, straightening out as they headed towards the tree line, and Marcus could still see Esca weaving through the trees just ahead of them. Marcus's leg throbbed with each jolt as the horse's hooves pounded the hard ground, and he was in agony when they reached the tree line. The boar had already reached the clearing ahead of them, and was running fast through the open field.

“Around!” Esca was shouting, pointing to the left as he reached the clearing. “Cut him off!”

Marcus veered to the left, letting out a pained breath as his muscles ached through the turn. He was determined to follow Esca's orders and finish off the hunt, determined to help Ronan achieve his first kill on horseback. Marcus steered them along the tree line, watching Esca up ahead as he attempted to force the boar to the left, directly into their path, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. If he could ride through it, if he could hold on for a moment more, they would corner the beast and the hunt would be over. Marcus gripped the reigns tighter as they picked up speed, and he was readying his spear when the boar suddenly veered to the right.

Marcus knew the hunt wasn't over, he knew they would have to follow the boar through the approaching tree line and back into the forest. He knew he couldn't continue.

“Esca!” he called, catching Esca's attention just before he veered right and followed the boar. “Take Ronan.”

Esca pulled his reigns, coming to a quick stop, and looking at Marcus with masked concern. “Are you alright?”

Marcus pulled his horse alongside Esca's, and gave Ronan a gentle push, urging him to shift to Esca's horse.

“My leg,” Marcus grunted in frustration, as Ronan was passed between them, and he handed Esca the spear. “I cannot--”

Esca nodded in understanding, and Marcus gestured to the tree line. “Go. I'll meet you at the river.”

He watched as they took off after the boar, with Esca grasping the spear and Ronan tucked safely in front of him.

Marcus gave a gentle tug on the reigns, and made a soft clicking sound, encouraging the horse to turn around and take him back. They travelled across the field, through the forest, and by the time Marcus reached the river the pain in his leg had eased to a dull ache.

He tied his horse by the water to let it drink, and set about building a fire. He limped through the makeshift campsite, collecting branches and twigs, cursing under his breath as he fought against the ache in his leg. The fire was just beginning to blaze when Marcus heard the snapping of twigs in the forest and the soft pad of hooves approaching.

Esca and Ronan broke through the tree line, heading towards the river, and Marcus could see the outline of a large animal draped behind them on the horse's back – they'd managed to catch the boar. Marcus smiled with pride, despite his disappointment that he missed the event, and shouted to them from the shore.

“Was it a fine kill?”

“Indeed it was,” Esca called back, dismounting before lifting Ronan down from the horse. He untied the boar, and Ronan helped him carry it to the river's edge. “Ronan called out the strike at the precise moment.”

After depositing the animal by the river, Esca approached Marcus, with Ronan following close behind. “You would've been proud,” Esca smiled, touching his hand to Marcus's head for a moment.

“I am proud,” Marcus said defiantly, regretting the tone as soon as the words slipped from his mouth. “I only wish I'd been there to see it.”

Esca nodded, disregarding the tone, and his eyes briefly shifted to Marcus's leg. “Are you in pain?”

“It has abated,” Marcus replied, wincing as he eased himself up from the rock he was resting against. “I'll gut the animal.”

“No.” Esca placed his hand on Marcus's shoulder, forcing him back down. “Stay where you are.”

“Esca,” Marcus pleaded, “I was useless in the hunt. Allow me to be of some help now.”

“You were far from useless,” Esca said firmly, raising his hand to cup Marcus's chin. “It's likely we would've lost track of the boar without your keen eye. Now set your pride aside, and rest your leg.”

Marcus was about to argue when Ronan spoke up from behind Esca. “You rest,” he said simply, giving Marcus a shy but encouraging smile.

Speechless, Marcus simply smiled back at the boy, and nodded reluctantly, before watching the two of them head back to the river.

Marcus stayed by the fire, listening as pieces of their conversation trickled up from the riverside. As the two of them skinned and gutted the animal, Esca spoke to Ronan in their language, likely instructing Ronan as to the proper way of cutting, and Marcus could see Ronan standing back and watching as Esca tossed the bloodied innards into the long grass beside the shore.

He saw Esca call Ronan to his side, and Esca raised his hand, touching Ronan's forehead.

“Your first hunt,” he could hear Esca saying in Latin, likely for Marcus's benefit. “You should be proud.”

Ronan nodded in reply, and Marcus could see a streak of blood down his forehead where Esca had touched him. Marcus resigned himself to his place on the rock, unable to educate Ronan in the traditions of the hunt. The traditions were more Brigantes than Roman anyway, Marcus told himself, so he left it to Esca to teach their son – pride in the hunt, pride in the kill, and Ronan seemed to understand as he trailed his thumb through the blood and traced a line down Esca's forehead.

Marcus glanced away from the scene, unable to deny the frustration he felt, silently cursing his leg as he rubbed his palm against it.

He listened to their footsteps as they approached the fire, glancing up but saying nothing as Esca set the skinned boar on the ground. Ronan followed behind him, silent, and Marcus watched the boy reach toward the animal and swipe his thumb through the blood. Then Ronan was stepping towards him, his mouth in a firm line as he reached up to touch Marcus's forehead. The blood was still warm as Ronan trailed a streak of red across his skin.

“Proud,” Ronan said, taking a step back.

Wide-eyed, Marcus stared at him for a moment. “Yes,” was all he could think to say, and Esca was glancing at him across the fire, watching his reaction.

“You're proud of your father?” Esca asked, glancing at Ronan.

“Yes,” Ronan replied, his attention still on Marcus. “Proud.”

Esca smiled at Marcus through the flames. “I am as well.”


End file.
